This invention relates to a marking display assembly in a watch movement.
Nowadays, it is required that the name of the watch maker, the place of production, symbols, figures and other manufacturing indicia be marked in the inner portion of a watch movement such that they can be read from the upper part of the watch movement. As a consequence, considerable difficulties have been encountered in manufacturing watch parts having such marks. In particular, since these marks on a circuit base plate are effected by a pattern etching technique, it is necessary that the marks take up a large space because small marks are not easily read. However, the space is limited. And further, if the display mark is too large so as to be easily read though the space between adjacent lead conductors on the circuit base plate, there occurs the disadvantage that is stray capacity increases between the conductors and insulation resistance decreases.